Ammon
Ammon is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1502 BC. Major cities include Ammon, the capital, Ammathus, Betharamphtha, Nabataea, Mesah, and Abila. The Chief deity of Ammon is Milkom and the national symbol is a four-winged scarab beetle. Some titles of figures in the Ammonite goverment include hmzkr (Hamazakar/the Herald), spr (Sapir/Scribe), nʿr (Ner/Steward), Ngyd (Nagyd/Commander) or 'bd (Ibid/Servant) . List of Kings * Ba'sha I 1532-1517 * Nahash I 1517-1502 * Shanip I 1502-1483 * Ruhubi I 1483-1465 * Hanun I 1465-1441 * Ba'sha II 1441-1424 * Hanun II 1424-1402 * Sobi I 1402-1378 * Shanip II 1378-1354 * Elsama I 1354-1326 * Nahash II 1326-1304 * Budili I 1304-1290 * Pado'el I 1290-1267 * Sobi II 1267-1239 * Barak-el I 1239-1211 * Nahash III 1211-1193 * Amminadab I 1193-1170 * Menahem I 1170-1151 * Elsama II 1151-1134 * Ruhubi II 1134-1112 * Barak-el II 1112-1084 * Shanip III 1084-1061 * Kabus-Gabri I 1061-1047 * Budili II 1047-1010 * Ba'sha III 1010-983 * Baališ I 983-962 * Pado'el II 962-940 * Menahem III 940-914 * Milcomur I 914-888 * Budili III 888-865 * Barak-el III 865-840 * Kabus-Gabri II 840-819 * Amminadab II 819-798 * Shanip IV 798-780 * Nahash IV 780-755 * Shorer I 755-743 * Milcomur II 743-710 * Sobi III 710-692 * Tamak'El I 692-669 * Baališ II 669-643 * Ba'sha IV 643-616 * Menahem IV 616-583 * Abihay I 583-560 * Shorer II 560-536 * Amminadab III 536-508 * Kabus-Gabri III 508-481 * Hanun III 481-452 * Barak-el IV 452-428 * Tamak'El II 428-409 * Sobi IV 409-376 * Abihay II 376-358 * Pado'el III 358-329 * Shanip V 329-305 * Shorer III 305-287 * Baališ III 287-267 * Ba'ara I 267-242 * Nahash V 242-215 * Barak-el V 215-179 * Budili IV 179-156 * Tamak'El III 156-130 * Iliša I 130-101 * Menahem V 101-73 * Elsama III 73-50 * Belnatan I 50-20 BC * Sobi V 20 BC-5 AD * Abihay III 5 AD-29 AD * Shorer IV 29-59 * Baqaš I 59-83 * Baališ IV 83-112 * Shanip VI 112-130 * Pado'el IV 130-156 * Nahash VI 156-183 * Ba'sha V 183-203 * Ruhubi III 203-221 * Kabus-Gabri IV 221-256 * Amminadab IV 256-279 * Ba'ara II 279-302 * Milcomur III 302-327 * Elsama IV 327-353 * Abihay IV 353-380 * Amar-Il I 380-412 * Barak-el VI 412-440 * Baqaš II 440-471 * Shorer V 471-499 * Belnatan II 499-521 * Ruhubi IV 521-558 * Hanun IV 558-590 * Pado'el V 590-617 * Zekar-El I 617-641 * Tamak'El IV 641-678 * Amminadab V 678-703 * Kabus-Gabri V 703-730 * Amar-Il II 730-739 * Menahem VI 739-806 * Baališ V 806-833 * Ba'sha VI 833-855 * Ruhubi V 855-892 * Budili V 892-916 * Shanip VII 916-939 * Zekar-El II 939-980 * Tamak'El V 980-1010 * Belnatan III 1010-1037 * Elsama V 1037-1082 * Ba'ara III 1082-1115 * Nahash VII 1115-1140 * Milcomur IV 1140-1169 * Baqaš III 1169-1201 * Budili VI 1201-1233 * Pado'el VI 1233-1270 * Aqab I 1270-1296 * Elsama VI 1296-1322 * Belnatan IV 1322-1356 * Shorer VI 1356-1380 * Abihay V 1380-1411 * Barak-el VII 1411-1441 * Amminadab VI 1441-1468 * Aqab II 1468-1502 * Baališ VI 1502-1540 * Iliša II 1540-1572 * Tamak'el VI 1572-1599 * Amar-Il III 1599-1624 * Zekar-El III 1624-1660 * Kabus-Gabri VI 1660-1681 * Ruhubi VI 1681-1717 * Baqaš IV 1717-1744 * Sobi VI 1744-1780 * Shorer VII 1780-1812 * Aqab III 1812-1850 * Amminadab VII 1850-